Introduction for New Story
by Baroness of Slytherin
Summary: Author's Notes about the new story.


**Twenty First Century Tavington(Not the title of story, that will come shortly)**

**A/N****: Those of you who have been following my other fanfic, "Tavington," have nothing to worry about. I am still writing for it and plan to continue doing so until it is complete. I intend it to be a longish sort of story, so it will be quite some time until it reaches the complete stage. **

**Now to the real reason behind this author's note. I have started a second Tavington fanfic. This one will deal with many things. Tavington still dies at Cowpens, however, he will be enjoying a rather interesting existence after death.**

**He will be, of course, still our beloved Colonel. He will not turn sissy or any of that rot. Yes, he **_**will**_** have emotions, such as love, hurt, anger, hate and pain. He will also have his usual lust and desire. Not much in his character is going to change, though from time to time, he will venture astray, and do things you would not expect him to do. Other than that, he will still be Colonel Tavington. Devious, evil and handsome devil that he is.**

**The usual movie characters will be here as well. I cannot write a Tavington fanfic without including my other two favourites from the movie. That would be, Captains Borden and Wilkins. Borden I feel should have been given more screen time then he received, as he was simply put, a bright flame that was snuffed out far too soon. Wilkins, even though he did receive plenty of screen time from the makers, should have again, like Borden, been given a fat lot of screen time! I would have loved to have seen where both these men could have gone(had Borden not been killed, of course. And we do not even know what happened to Wilkens! I assume he was killed/injured at Cowpens).**

**I am going to introduce the characters of my own creation:**

**Olivia Georgiana Tavington:**** She is from the 21****st**** Century. The Colonel is her Uncle x six. She lives in Tavington Hall, which has stayed in the family, despite Tavington's father being a fool. She is often morose, a bit depressive, a semi recluse…but this is all because she feels she is out of place in the 21****st**** Century. She feels, she says, "As if I do not belong here in this time. The place, yes, but the time is all wrong. As grandmother once told me, 'You are an old soul, Livia, you were born far too late to think, believe and act as you do.'"**

**Lady Georgiana Tavington:**** Olivia's paternal grandmother. She understands Olivia better than the rest of the family does. She has restored Tavington Hall to its former glory. She gives Olivia a portrait of Colonel Tavington, explaining that it was given to her when she was Olivia's age(Olivia is 22), by a 'mysterious man, who oddly reminded me of the Colonel.' Lady Georgiana rules Tavington Hall with an iron fist. Many believe Olivia to be a recluse, but Lady Georgiana fits this description far better. She is nearing her 90****th**** birthday, and is still going strong. Tavingtons, despite the Colonel dying young at Cowpens, are notoriously long-lived. If I had to pick a character of my own creation, that I simply adore to pieces, Lady Georgiana would be that character. She is feisty, lusty and very intelligent. She claims to get all these traits from their "illustrious and gorgeous ancestor, Colonel William Tavington." Yes, she does describe him in such terms. Mind you, she has also **_**met**_** him…**

**Lauren Shaw:**** Olivia's maid, and strangely enough, also her best friend. She also, like Lady Georgiana, understands Olivia. She is almost always with Olivia when she goes to the Tavington family crypt. She has been known to go there on her own, for reasons that will become clear as the story unfolds.**

**William James Tavington:**** Elder brother to Olivia. He does not reside at the Hall, but still lives on the estate. He is in the military, and is also a Colonel. Odd, wouldn't you say?**

**Edward Lynne Tavington:**** Second eldest brother to Olivia. He is an eccentric writer, and next to their grandmother, understands Olivia far more than the rest of the family. He also seems to protect is baby sister from the barb like tongues of the family. He encourages her to do as she dreams, and not to worry what everyone else will think or say.**

**William James Edward Tavington:**** Olivia's 3 year old son. When the father of the boy learned she was indeed, a "dreadful relative of that killer," he deserted her and the child. The boy looks exactly like the Colonel, right down to the ice blue eyes. Both Lady Georgiana and Edward suspect that this child's father is not the one who deserted Olivia. Can **_**you**_** guess **_**who**_** his father might be?**

**Byron Lynne Tavington:**** William, Edward and Olivia's father. What to say about him? Think of the Colonel's father…**

**Vivian Olivia Tavington: ****Their mother. She is a minor character here, but her greatest importance? She tells Olivia on her deathbed, to go wherever the Colonel asks her to go. She too, has enjoyed the company of "the Butcher." However, her husband, the woefully stupid Byron, made certain she would never see the Colonel again.**

**Grace Tarleton:**** She is descended from the handsome Banastre Tarleton. She is a very close friend of Olivia's. She encourages Olivia to seek out the Colonel. She is also, madly in love with Olivia's brother, Edward. **

**James Peter Steele, Lord Morland:**** A close friend of Colonel Tavington's. Much more will be explained about Lord Morland as the story progresses, and his role in Tavington's existence.**

**There will be other characters, of course, albeit, minor ones, but they all will have their places within the story.**

**Charles Cornwallis, Lord General.**

**Charles O'Hara, General.**

**Benjamin Martin, Colonel****.**

**James Borden, Captain.**

**James Wilkins, Captain.**

**Other Minor Characters.**

**Characters from Actual History:**

**Banastre Tarleton, Lt. Colonel.**

**George Hanger, Major.**

**Cornwallis: See above.**

**Another note: I am nicking(stealing for you Yanks, lol)the name "Asmodeus" for the Colonel's horse's name. I have seen it in numerous stories, and fell in love with it. In fact, I fell so in love with it, that when I recently purchased a new stallion, that was the name I gave him. I have two stallions now, "Tavington" and "Asmodeus." The stallion, "Tavington," was recently bred to a mare named "Lady South Carolina." Owned by a lovely man who lives not far from Cowpens Battle Field. Names are already picked out for the new baby. Female: "Lady England." Male: "Banastre Tarleton." Yes, if you have not guessed it by now, there is a theme going here.**

**The first chapter of the story will be up shortly. First things first…I need to finish chapter 33 of "Tavington." Once that is finished, I will finish chapter one of the new story. By then, I will also have a title for it.**

**Thank you kindly,**

**Susanne, Baroness Tarleton-Tavington**


End file.
